1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a piezoelectric motor and method of operation thereof, and more particularly, a piezoelectric motor having an elastic member for pressing a rotor against a piezoelectric element or an element driven by the piezoelectric element.
2. Description of the Related Art
The piezoelectric motor is a new type of motor that does not require a magnet or coil winding. A piezoelectric motor is a motor having a piezoelectric element that is driven by a high frequency voltage. The piezoelectric element vibrates in response to the high frequency voltage and the vibration is used to drive the rotor.
The piezoelectric motor needs to be compact and reliable to be used in portable electronic devices.